


Movie Night

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Blake isn't sure how Ruby can justify watching a horror movie together as a 'team building exercise' but if it gives her a reason to spend some more time with Yang, well, she won't complain about it too much.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 84





	Movie Night

_'It's a team building exercise!'_ was the reason Ruby had given Blake when she asked about why Team RWBY was going to see a horror movie together. She didn't particularly care for this particular genre of movie but sitting through it was better than another day of combat drills or physical conditioning.

Blake and Yang had gone to get snacks and drinks for everyone while Ruby had dragged Weiss over to one of the old arcade machines. They had finally gotten to the front of the line and put in their order. Now they were just waiting. Very awkwardly. She and Yang were _friends_ , sure, but it didn't always feel like it. They worked well together and helped each other with classwork but aside from that, they didn't talk nearly as much as Blake would like. Yang seemed fine with it for now, smiling and humming and looking around the lobby at all the various people milling about. Blake, on the other hand, nervously shifted her weight, kept her eyes glued to the floor, and fidgeted with the sleeves of her jacket.

"Can you hold this?" Yang's voice made Blake's gaze snap upwards to meet the blonde's. She was holding out the extra large soda that Ruby had wanted with Weiss' candy bar precariously perched atop the lid.

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Blake blushed a little bit as she grabbed the drink and candy from her friend. Yang picked up her preposterously large bucket of popcorn and immediately shoveled a handful into her mouth.

"Come on" she said as a couple crumbs spilled out of the corner of her mouth. "Let's go find the others."

Yang smiled at Blake and then turned towards the 'arcade' area of the lobby. There was a handful of older machines set up along one wall and only about half of them had had gum stuck in the coin slots. The other half _mostly_ worked fine. Ruby and Weiss were perched at Ruby's favorite light gun game, shooting cartoonish versions of Grimm monsters. This _Grimm 51_ arcade cabinet was one of Ruby's favorites and sometimes they wondered if Ruby enjoyed trips to the movie theatre more for the movies or the chance to play another round.

"Come on Weiss! Get that, we need it for the bonus level!" Ruby exclaimed as she shot off-screen to reload.

 _Watch out!_ a man's crunchy, pixelated voice cried out as Ruby's half of the screen flashed red with damage. Ruby was cool and calm as she popped off shots one after another, taking down the low-resolution representations of Grimm. Weiss was much less collected as she frantically flailed her plastic gun around to try and hit anything at all.

"Uh oh." Ruby nonchalantly said when her screen flashed red again.

"Uh oh!?" Weiss repeated. "What do you mean 'uh oh'!?"

 _Game Over!_ came the game's crunchy voice again when Ruby's half of the screen flashed red again and displayed a fake cracked glass effect over top of it.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried out as she tried to shoot the overwhelming amount of Grimm popping up from behind barrels and inside crates.

"Oohh, popcorn!" Ruby's attention had already turned away from the game when Yang and Blake approached them. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and scarfed it down.

"Ruby!!" Weiss cried out again as her screen flashed red multiple times until the game informed her that it was all over.

"Havin' fun?" Yang asked as she grabbed another handful of popcorn.

 _New High Score!_ the game announced.

"Oooh, nice!" Ruby playfully slapped Weiss on the back and started tapping buttons to enter 'RxW' in as their name for the leaderboard. Weiss let out an exasperated sigh. The poor girl hadn't been much of a gamer until she and Ruby had started dating and she decided to try out her girlfriend's hobby. She had gotten much better compared to when she started but Blake could tell that it exhausted her in a way that her own hobbies did not.

"Here you go." Blake said as she handed over the drink and snack. Weiss took a sip, sighed, and then took another sip. "You doin' okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That game just tires me out." she replied with a little chuckle. She took another sip and her face lit up when Ruby turned around to face her, showing off her massive grin.

"We're up to third!!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake glanced at the screen and saw 'RxW' listed at third, fourth, and seventh places on the top ten. The list scrolled down to show eleventh through twentieth places of the leaderboard and she saw their initials several more times. _Just how many often do they come here to play?_ Blake wondered.

"We gotta get moving, the movie's gonna start soon." Yang said as she poked her sister in the side with a finger coated in an odd buttery-but-salty residue.

"Oh! Yeah! We can't miss it!" Ruby took her massive soda in one hand and Weiss's hand in the other and lead the way out of the lobby and down the hall towards the theatre. Yang turned to follow them and held out the bucket of popcorn to Blake, offering some of it to the faunus but she declined for now and followed the others down the hall. Her shoes made disgusting sticky noises as she walked through layers of spilled soda, cleaning chemicals, and who knows what else might have been coating the theater's floors. Blake had worn a nicer pair of boots to the movie theatre exactly once but after cleaning chewed gum off the bottom of them she learned her lesson and exclusively wore her old sneakers for every visit thereafter.

Ruby excitedly scampered down the hallway to the theatre that was showing _The Night of the Paranormals_ , tugging Weiss along with her. Yang followed behind them at a more leisurely pace and Blake brought up the rear a few steps behind the blonde. They made their way into the theatre and were able to easily get Ruby's preferred seats in the dead center of the theatre. With only a minute or two before it was supposed to start, there was only one other couple sitting in the very backmost row of seats. The movie had come out a few weeks prior but Ruby preferred to watch movies in an empty theatre so, despite her excitement for it, they had waited a while to see it. Blake had used the extra time wisely and looked up every spoiler online that she could find in hopes that it would make the movie less scary for her. That sort of plan hadn't worked for her in the past but she hoped that it would this time around.

Weiss and Ruby took their seats, then Yang sat down next to Ruby, and finally Blake sat down on next to Yang. Blake reached into her jacket and dug out the bottle of water and bag of chocolate candies she had snuck in. She knew that the theatre employees didn't really care all that much about people bringing their own food in but since it was _technically_ against the rules she always felt an obligation to try and be sneaky about it.

Just as Blake got settled in to her seat, the lights dimmed and the projector blinked to life. While the trailer for the next big action blockbuster played, Blake glanced over at Yang and was surprised when she saw that the blonde had already made a significant dent in her bucket of popcorn. Just how fast had she been eating that stuff? Blake was _much_ more patient with her snacks. She made it almost a whole thirty seconds into the movie before opening her bag of candy.

Unfortunately, it seemed Blake's plan of memorizing the movie's plot beforehand didn't help her out much. Every time the main character opened a door that _definitely_ had something spooky behind it, she felt her heart skip a beat. In one hand, she kept her candy tightly secured, and her other hand was attached to her thigh via an anxious death grip. She was the first to let out an audible yelp at a jump scare but many more from both herself and the rest of her team followed it. In her research, she had found that the movie reviewed _very_ well amongst horror enthusiasts and she always found that to mean that it was _very_ scary. One jump scare even managed to get Yang good enough that few pieces of popcorn lept out of the bucket and spilled over into Blake's lap.

During one particularly tense scene where the main character was slowly walking down a long and dark hallway in search of her girlfriend, Blake jumped and practically screamed when she felt a touch on her arm.

 _"Shit, sorry"_ Yang whispered. Blake looked over at her and took a deep breath. The first thing she noticed was that Yang did seem genuinely sorry for scaring her. The second thing was that the big bucket had moved from Yang's lap and into Ruby's. The younger sister was shoveling handful after handful into her mouth, only occasionally pausing to let Weiss grab a few kernels as well.

 _"Can I have some of your candy?"_ the blonde asked.

 _"Wh- ... S-sure"_ Blake replied as her heart rate lowered back down to something only slightly higher than normal. She dumped a handful of the chocolate candies out of the bag and into Yang's waiting hand. When Blake turned back to the screen, Yang leaned over close to her ear.

 _"Can I have some water, too? The popcorn made me thirsty."_ she whispered. Yang's warm breath made the hair on Blake's neck stand on end. She handed over the bottle with a grin.

"Thank yoouuuuu" Yang said before chugging about a third of the water. Blake rolled her eyes when she saw how much of the water Yang had left for her.

Whatever happened to the protagonist in that long and spooky hallway, Blake had completely missed out on because now she was staring at the bottle of water feeling very silly about the idea of an indirect kiss. Every time it came up in a book she was reading or a show she was watching, she thought it was ridiculous. But now that she was faced with an indirect kiss with her crush via her water bottle, she felt the same butterflies in her stomach that she had always rolled her eyes at. She told herself she wasn't _that_ thirsty and put the bottle back in her seat's cup holder and only occasionally glanced at it longingly.

The movie's protagonist eventually reunited with her girlfriend and now the two of them were running from.... ghosts? Or vampires? Or maybe ghost-vampires? It was unclear to Blake. A very romantic scene of the two of them hiding together and reassuring each other that they loved one another and would get out of this together was interrupted when she heard some rather loud whispering from Ruby and Weiss.

_"Weiss I have to pee!"_

_"Of course you do, you already drank half your soda!"_

_"Come with me, pleeeaaaaase"_

_"Fine."_

Weiss and Ruby stood up and hastily shuffled out of the row of seats and scurried back out of the theatre. Blake rolled her eyes. This happened just about every time they went to the movies. Ruby would order a soda the size of her head, drink way too much of it, and miss a chunk of the movie due to a bathroom break.

When she looked back to the movie, the two women were holding hands while dashing up an unnaturally long flight of stairs, away from what appeared to be a cross between Frankenstein's monster and a werewolf. They both narrowly dodged the were-Franken-monster's razor sharp claws and managed to reach the door at the top of the stairs. They slammed it shut behind them and heard the monster pounding against it on the other side but it seemed sturdy enough for them to catch their breath. Then, just as the movie calmed down for a moment, a _second_ were-Franken-monster lunged out of the shadows at the women!

Blake let out a scream and reflexively grabbed for the arms of her seat but instead found Yang's arm. After a startled moment, she let go of Yang and muttered out an apology, too embarrassed to look over at her friend. Yang's soft-yet-muscled arm felt fantastic but she couldn't reasonably hold onto her for more than a second. She worried that even the slightest touch might tip off Yang to her true feelings and that could make things awkward between them because Blake was certain that her feelings weren't reciprocated. Yang was so smart, and funny, and attractive, and strong, and kindhearted and.... the list went on and on. She couldn't imagine such an amazing person being interested in her in that way.

After the women escaped from the second were-Franken-monster, she felt Yang's breath against her ear again when the blonde whispered to her.

_"Hey, will you hold my hand? This is way too scary for me."_

Blake glanced over at Yang and, although it was hard to see in the dark theater, she was pretty sure she saw a slight grin on Yang's face. She prayed that the darkness hid the rose-colored blush that filled her cheeks. 

_"Y-yeah, okay."_ she whispered back and lightly grasped Yang's hand in hers. Yang gave her hand a squeeze and then laced their fingers together. Blake felt her heart rate shoot back up again but this time it was completely unrelated to anything happening on the screen. She found it difficult to focus on the rest of the movie, seeing as her brain filled itself with nothing but the absolute gayest thoughts she could think. Luckily, the movie was nearing its end. Even though she had looked it up beforehand and already knew that the women escaped the strange, hellacious house they had been trapped in and even got to have a romantic scene together as they drove away, it still made her gay little heart go pitter-patter with emotions.

 _"Hey, Blake"_ Yang leaned over to her again, just as the two women on screen climbed into their car together.

 _"Y-yeah?"_ Blake glanced over to Yang but kept most of her focus on the screen. She had read that the women kissed at the end and didn't want to miss it.

 _"Do you wanna go out sometime?"_ Yang asked. Blake's ears twitched as she slowly processed what Yang had asked. She didn't mean... did she?

 _"Like, on a real date?"_ Yang added. Blake looked over at Yang in shock. She felt her brain start to shutdown. Apparently, she _did_ mean it the way she had hoped. When she saw an unfamiliar expression of nerves cross Yang's face, she suddenly snapped back into the moment and gave her eager reply.

"Y-yeah, of course!" she said, forgetting to whisper and earning herself a _shush_ from the only other couple in the theater. She looked back over her shoulder at the other two and then up to the screen. The two women were pulling away from each other, having just finished their kiss. Not only had she missed the best scene in the movie, she had interrupted it for the other people. She blushed and looked back to Yang just in time to see her giggle.

 _"Alright, we'll figure something out- just the two of us."_ Yang said through her big grin.

The two women on the screen drove off into the distance as the sun started to rise and the credits began to roll. The theater lights came back up and Blake suddenly realized that Weiss and Ruby were still missing.

"Hey, where did those two go? Shouldn't they be back by now?" she asked as she stuffed her mostly-empty water bottle and bag of candy back into her jacket pockets.

"Oh, yeah. I guess we should go find them." Yang said. She stood up and stretched her arms over her head, revealing a tiny bit of midriff which instantly brought the rosy blush back to Blake's cheeks. Yang gathered up the (surprisingly) empty popcorn bucket and the (mostly) empty soda before leading the way back out into the hallway. Blake followed close behind until they got to the restrooms.

Since Yang's hands were full of trash, Blake was the one that had to open the door and peak inside. When she did, she was greeted by quite a surprise: Weiss was sitting on the edge of the sink, arms wrapped around Ruby, while they made some of the loudest and sloppiest kissing noises Blake had ever heard.

"Oh!" Blake called out in shock. She had seen the couple kiss before but nothing quite as aggressive as this. When they heard her voice, the two separated and both started to blush profusely. Ruby rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment and tried her best to hide a big grin. Weiss hopped down off the sink and pretended to focus on straightening out her skirt, as if she had never seen Blake at all.

"Uuuhhh, we'll be waiting outside, okay bye!" Blake quickly said and then ducked back out.

"They okay?" Yang asked.

"Yup! They're fine!" Blake hooked an arm around Yang's and lead the two of them back out to the lobby. By the time they found a trashcan to toss out the remains of their snacks, Weiss and Ruby had found their way to the lobby as well. Ruby's cheeks were clear of any blush but Weiss's were still a slight shade of red.

"Oh, hey you two! Ready to go?" Yang asked as she dug the car keys out of her pocket.

"Yup! Ready to go!" Weiss answered a little too eagerly. Ruby and Blake knowingly grinned at their friend's embarrassment. Before they had started dating, Ruby had regularly gone to Blake and Yang for advice about Weiss and one of the things she had confessed to them was that she loved the way Weiss was when she got flustered. Blake and Yang loved it too and were able to enjoy it the numerous times that Weiss had also come to them for advice about Ruby.

Weiss and Ruby lead the way out of the theater and into the parking lot. Yang held the door open for Blake and, once they were both outside, she held her hand out for Blake. The faunus happily took hold of it and felt a tremendous warmth fill her from head to toe. Maybe this kind of 'team building exercise' wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/ThatLastly)


End file.
